


Heavenly Blue

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20





	1. Just a Rumor

Kenny McCormick never ever believed Eric Cartman. And why should He? Eric- known to most as Fat Ass- was a lying, cruel and narcissistic Pirate who only cared about himself and money. He would go on and on and on on how he was richer then Kenny, how his ship was more grand, more faster. How his crew was better then The blond Pirate crew, not that Kenny cared- his crew was family, unlike Cartman's, who were only with him just for the money. And Kenny ship meant a lot to him, they had tons of grand adventures on it. Sure it was old and a bit slow, but He could trust it to escape in flash. His ship was worth more then Cartman ship. So, The two Pirates did not get along well- they hated each other with a burning passion not even fire could compare.

But When fat ass was boasting on how he had caught a mermaid, Kenny felt his interest Shoot upwards like an anchor being pulled up to a ship. He doubted that Cartman was lying, he knew when Eric was lying and this time he wasn't. He could feel it. So he sucked up his pride and walked to him with his head held up high.

He found him in the bar near the Pier, The bar itself was a grand place to tell stories seeing as there was always a crowd in the place. A perfect place to boast about the gold one may have, how many women they fucked, What one caught at sea. So Kenny was not that shocked to find the pub jam packed, there was even people outside trying to see over the huge crowd. Kenny pushed his way though the everlasting crowd to see Eric himself sitting at a table surrounded by girls and men alike. He had three bottles in front of him and his face was red. It seemed as though Kenny Had walked in during story time. He snickered to himself and fixed his hat and stayed where he was, his curiosity on how Fat ass himself had caught a mermaid winning over his anger.

"- And so it Was squirming around and Clyde was being a little bitch like always and crying his head off so I decided to save the day once again! I took my sword and stabbed the damn beast in it tail and It screamed. It tried to attack me But since I'm basically the best fighter ever, I quickly knocked it out!'' Cartman boasted though his drinks. Kenny was a bit spetical but wanted to wait till he was done. He noticed Clyde and Token glaring at their captain with venom in their eyes, Bebe and Heidi were rolling his eyes and Kenny smiled softly. "So right now it's probably wishing I killed it but I was soft on the monster, even after it broke Scott arm!'' Kenny then noticed Scott was missing, he felt bad for the kid but quickly shook himself out of it. Anyone who worked for Eric was a enemy. The crowd oohed and ahhed and treated him like a god. Once again Kenny felt his anger heat up and he took a deep breath. His hand was in his Coat pocket, wrapped tightly around a map. One that would lead to the Spring of youth, water that would make one immortal! And on the map it said to open The gate that would open to the path token to the spring can only be opened with tears of a merperson. 

Merfolk were deadly, Using their singing to lure people to their deaths in the endless depths of the ocean. They were rare, Nobody have ever boasted about seeing one- let alone capturing one. Their scales were worth a future and their tears were as gold. So it seemed so unlikely that Cartman had caught one, But all doubts were thrown out the pub window as Cartman held up Proof: A black covered, sparkling red Scale. Roughly the size of a large Diamond. Kenny eyes went wide and he let a small gasp out, then looked around to make sure no one had heard it, which was pointless seeing as everyone else had gasped. Eric was smirking smugly as he waved it around. "This little sucker is from the Mermaid Herself!'' He cried. Kenny knew he needed the beast- he needed it more then he wanted it, So he had to think of a way to get it. He took a deep breath and pushed himself to walk to the other male, his bitter enemy. He forced himself to walk, reminding himself that if he failed to get the mermaid he would grow old and die. And Kenny did not want to die, he wanted to go living forever. And so he walked, past people who were gaping, past girls who were wearing outfits so low that most of their cleavage were being shown. He ended up standing in front of Cartman, Who glared up at him though his beer. Kenny didn't miss the way that Token and Clyde hands tightend around their swords, didn't miss the way Heidi and Bebe were watching him from the corner of their eyes. He knew every word had to be chosen carefully, His crew was back on the ship so he was badly outmatched. He bowed his head and looked at the other male in the eyes.

"Hello Cartman.'' Kenny said in the nicest voice he could master. Cartman merely nodded and kept drinking, his eyes on the girl sitting next to him, her shirt was open wide and Kenny had to look away from her, glad he made the crew stay on the ship. No doubt half of them would be trying to flirt and no way would Kyle let Ike in a place like this, even though Kenny was his superior Kyle still didn't treat him like one, Kyle would break rules only when he had to and For that Kenny was thankful. He remembered one day, long ago, Kenny had gotten shot in the stomach by a solider when they were robbing the ship that random prince was on- If he could recall correctly the prince was named Mike?- and The whole crew was gonna leave him behind, that was one of the few rules they had:

  1. Never steal from your crew
  2. Always carry a weapon
  3. Save your own life instead of others



Kyle, instead of letting Kenny die no doubt a painful death, dragged Kenny back on their ship and got the bullet out. Then managed to save his life. And so Kenny turned a blind eye when the third rule was broken.

And so Kenny took a deep breath and pushed a couple Gold coins across the table to Eric, who merely looked at them with a bored look. Kenny gritted his teeth and fished some more out. This time Eric swiped the coins and pocketed them.

"Much better. If it isn't my dear poor friend Kenny!'' Cartman sang and Kenny felt his eye twitched. Fat ass always brought up the fact that the blond was poorer then Him. Every.Damn.Time. Kenny forced a smile on his face and nodded. "Yeah, I heard the news. So it's true?'' He asked carefully. Eric slammed his cup on the table so hard the glass broke a little and the whole pub became drenched in silence. Cartman waited until life came back into the building to talk.

"Of course it's true dumb ass! You must be blind if you didn't see the scale!'' He growled. Kenny blinked and shrugged, he knew he had to press for more- a risk but he had to get the beast. "I would like to see it- all of it in person,'' Cartman looked up at him with a suspicious look in his eyes and Kenny rushed to continue. "Think about it- Wouldn't it be more Funner to rub it all in my face?'' He smiled innocently and knew at once he won. Cartman groaned and sat up, he waved his crew to follow him and glared at Kenny.

"You are gonna die of shock!'' he snickered and lead His crew- add Kenny now- to his ship, one much grander then Kenny ship. Kenny wasn't that fazed as Cartman started to boast about hi ship. Kenny looked around the ship, lit up by lanterns here and there and gave the ship an eerie feeling. Token was walking next to the blond Pirate and spoke out of the side of his mouth to talk to Kenny, much to his shock. "Hey listen... have you seen my parents?'' Kenny nodded a little, keeping his eyes locked on the back of Cartman. At once Token looked relaxed. The thing of being part of Cartman crew was that you could never talked to your family again, Since Token and Kenny decided on a small treason: Kenny would deliver messages to Token parents and in return Token would give everything he knew on Cartman and the royal family to Kenny. Other then that they never talked to each other. Kenny then felt Token grab his hand and release it, Kenny carefully pocketed the money under the watchful eyes of the crew, they didn't hate him and he had nothing against them, expect for the fact that they worked for Fat ass. Cartman stopped in the middle of the ship and leaned down, grabbing a handle to a trapdoor and pulled it up. "Losers first.'' He smirked and Kenny carefully walked down the steps into the dark, careful not to hit his head. No way was he gonna give cartman a free laugh.

The room was dark, the only light coming a lone lamp, swinging sadly from the beams. There was a table with a couple of chairs around it, a map covering most of it. There was a couple knives lying around on the table, one covered in a deep red. Kenny felt shivers rush up and down his spine and He pulled his coat closer to him and Looked around, his hand on his sword, wishing he had brought Kyle- or at least Stan with him, then if things went south he would have a chance! Hopefully things would't get to that. His blue eyes traveled around the room, soaking everything in very carefully. His eyes landed on a huge tank full of water and he gasped, covering his mouth as Cartman laughed loudly.

"Told Ya! I caught a Mermaid and You didn't!'' He sang and proceeded to be a dick. "HAHAH LOSER!!! YOU CAN"T EVEN CATCH ANYTHING!'' Kenny eye twitched again and began to pull out his sword, at once Clyde had his sword at Kenny's neck. "It would be unwise to fight a battle already won.'' Bebe said calmly, Kenny had no choice but to put hi sword away, cursing the day he ever met Eric Fucking Cartman and wishing that Clyde had chosen a better Pirate to work for. He locked his eyes back on the tank and this time he didn't gasp.

He had teased hair that's shaved around the bottom half and is dyed red near the roots and a fringe, chilling blue eyes that sent shivers down Kenny's back. His face was covered in acne- Kenny was shocked at this, not as shocked as Merpeople being real, but shocked nonetheless. He appeared to look human but once Kenny reached his waist it was clear that he was in fact half fish, His tail was black, with red sparkling in every other scale. Kenny then noticed The huge wound in it's tail and gave a small horrified gasp, He couldn't believe some one could hurt this amazing creature. He began to feel a bit bad for it but quickly snapped out of it- this thing was a deadly monster, not a cute pet!

He turned to Eric, who was smirking with his arms crossed as he watched Kenny, who was growing red with anger.

"Your abusing this thing-let it go.'' Kenny commanded, even though he was in no position to and Cartman laughed and shook his head.

"No way! I'm gonna get rich from this thing!'' He pointed at it and To Kenny amazement, it flinched then flipped Them off and Cartman growled, then stormed over to the tank and kicked it a couple times. "Hey! Stop!'' Kenny yelled as the same time Cartman Roared. 'Don't flip me off! I should've killed you when I had the chance to!'' The crew was quiet, they knew better then to stand up to Cartman, Unlike Kenny. ''Eric I mean it! Stop!'' Kenny pulled the chubby male away from the tank, away from the half fish, who was Covering his ears. Eric turned around and Slapped Kenny right in the face, Kenny froze for a minute and decided seeing as he can't fight and steal the monster he had to use his skills. He forced a smile on his face and Sat at the table, pulling out some cards.

"Let's play a game Eh Eric?'' The blond said, shuffling the cards, Eric snickered and sat down and crossed his arms. "No thanks, I would play but you have nothing I want.'' Kenny rose a eyebrow. "How about my crew, my ship, everything I own? What about me working under you as a slave, would that work?'' Cartman got a evil glint in his eyes and nodded. "And if I win.. I get the merman.'' He added and Cartman growled. "Surely if you can catch one, you can get another no?'' Kenny said giving Eric and himself ten cards. It was dead quiet on the ship. 

"Fine.'' Cartman said, his greed winning over sense. Kenny smiled and the game began, Each was playing for a life. Each was aiming to win


	2. fate, destiny, and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys! chapter two! So i'm planning on updating every week- HAHAHAHAHA- so this fan fic was inspired by the amazing Kenny Chan, legit my best friend ever On the internet. They helped me get this idea so thank you Kenny. I also want to say this: I know nothing about card games so I made one up. thank you

It was quiet as the game went on, All was quiet besides the sounds of water hitting wood, the shuffling of cards and the breathing of the ship inhabitants. The crew of the ship were cluttered around the wooden table, their eyes switching  from the two captains. Back and forth, Back and forth, back and forth. And the game went on. Some times the two captains would cuss when they picked up cards, sometimes smirking as they picked up the cards. They would look at their cards for a minute then put two down. Back and forth, Back and forth, back and forth.  And so the game went on, it was quiet as they played. The tension was high, The pressure heavy. Both were playing for a life, both playing for their fate. And so the game went on.

Kenny knew he had to win, If he failed not only would the merman die, no doubt die a painful death, But Kenny would have to work for Eric for the rest of his life- being a slave for the cruel pirate. If he won, on the other hand, He would get the merman, and to get the half fish that would mean he could get to the Spring of Youth, and that would mean he could become immortal!  And so the game went on, The pressure was weighing down on the blond, crushing him lower and lower. The only thing that was fueling him to win besides the thought of Being immortal was the thought of having to call Cartman "Captain" for the rest of his life. And that was enough to give even the toughest of Pirates nightmares. AT that moment Kenny only cared about himself, Not the merman, not his crew. But Himself. He wanted- no, he was determined to win. He wanted to become a living being that never died, He wanted to Prove he was a god, Wanted to show everyone who doubted him that they were wrong. And so the game went on, It was so much more of a game- It was destiny. Unknown to Kenny it was fate that Cartman had caught the merman, It was destiny that Kenny would play this game.

_A long time ago, before Pirates began to travel across the seas, In a deep deep cave on a land long forgotten there was a tribe. This tribe were Called Jengibre, or gingers. They lived in caves and trees, They're long gone now. Hunted to their deaths. They were peaceful beings, who spoke to the gods themselves. They didn't have paper at the time so they drew their Visions on caves walls.  And so they drew, using paint they made. Long ago They had a vision and it went like this:_

_A pirate who was clad in orange and hair golden as the sun would find a map,one that would lead to immortality. A Pirate as cruel as death itself would catch a boy of water. The orange clad Pirate and the Cruel Pirate would cross fates on night. They would gamble On the water boy, playing for his life. Only one would win. Only one would lose. The winner got the boy and they at once traveled to the spring of youth. However There, at the place of forever life, There would have-_

It was quiet as the game went on, All was quiet on the ship. Fate was being tested, Destiny was being tempted. A life for another, A chance to become Young forever. And so the game went on, This time unlike the other times... For this was a game of life Kenny put down a five, then picked up an Ace. He was sweating softly, The eyes watching him did nothing to calm The Pirate's nerves. He watched Hopelessly as Cartman Put down a five and a ten. It was clear That Kenny was playing a game already won. And so the game went on, back and forth, back and forth. Kenny wiped his forehead with his sleeve and blinked, trying to remain calm. 

_"Why did you have to wager your life on a stupid fish! If You lose it's good bye to living forever and hello to washing Eric feet!''_   Fear yelled, Kenny at once flinched. Cartman's crew shared a small look but Kenny didn't care. Not one bit But then logic came in and calmly said  _"Relax, you already have an Ace, three, and six. All you need is another Ace. You can do this if you remain calm.'"_ Kenny took a deep breath and nodded. And so he held onto Hope, as small as it was, only because It was the only thing keeping him grounded. The only thing that told him he had a shot at winning. And so the game went on.  Kenny picked up a nine and dropped it along with a Four. The pressure was killing him. Kenny never felt like this, not even when his crew were surrounded by The queen ships. But that time they got out alive. This time they might not be so lucky. Kenny took a deep breath and shook his head.  _"Get a hold of yourself! Keep calm._ '' he told himself over and over. Back and Forth, Back and forth, back and forth.

It was quiet as the game went on, All was quiet besides the sounds of water hitting wood, the shuffling of cards and the breathing of the ship inhabitants. The crew of the ship were cluttered around the wooden table, their eyes switching  from the two captains. Back and forth, Back and forth, back and forth. And the game went on. Some times the two captains would cuss when they picked up cards, sometimes smirking as they picked up the cards. They would look at their cards for a minute then put two down. Back and forth, Back and forth, back and forth.  And so the game went on, it was quiet as they played. The tension was high, The pressure heavy. Both were playing for a life, both playing for their fate. And so the game went on.

Kenny shot a small glance at his opponent, his heart sank when he saw Cartman smirking. He knew he already lost-could feel it. Kenny looked at his cards with shaking hands, then looked back at Eric, who was frowning now. Kenny heart rose like a anchor being pulled from the depths of the ocean. He still had a chance!

It was luck and luck alone that helped Kenny win. It doesn't matter how good one may be at cards, If they have a losing hand then it is clear that they would lose. But the goddess Victoria must have looked down upon Kenny and decided to help down to the pirate. For when Kenny picked up his next card it was an Ace. He Quickly slammed his cards on the table so hard the table cracked. He then leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I win." He said, smirking.

And so the game ended. One won, the other lost. Fate was tied, destiny remade. The game ended and another one started. And so a new story was made.

What happened next was the best thing that ever happened in Kenny's life. Eric just looked at his own cards then at The cards on the table. His face slowly turning red. He looked at his crew, then glared at Kenny. "No Fair! You cheated you ass!'' He yelled, his crew flinched but Kenny just shook his head, he couldn't help but have a smug look on his pale face. How funny it was that Eric still refused to admit defeat even when the proof was lying right in front of him, How sad it was. And so Kenny watched the other pirate stand up and point at him. "You cheater!'' Kenny finally snapped, He stood up so suddenly that his chair fell back with a bang. He pointed at the tank that held his key to immortality and glared at Cartman. He noticed that The crew was covering their mouths, no doubt to hide their smiles, he noticed the merman rolled his eyes. "Listen Fat Ass! YOU lost fair and square! Give me my prize and stop bitching about it!'' He heard laughter- It was full of life and sent shivers down Kenny's spine. Eric turned his glare to Heidi, who looked as carefree as a child. "Babe... As much as I would hate to admit it but He's right. Besides.. we don't need the beast anyways. We can get riches by different ways.'' Heidi smiled and for once Kenny thought he could kiss her.

It was quiet on the ship, All was quiet. There was no sound as Cartman thought for a minute, his face returned to it's normal color and he finally pointed at the tank. 

"Fine- take the stupid thing! I don't need it!'' He snapped. Kenny started to breath again, he didn't even know he had stopped. He looked at the tank and frowned, was he supposed to carry that to his ship by himself? He just stood there with a confused look on his face as Cartman smirked. 'What? Can't do it?'' He patronized. Kenny glared at him and before he could open his mouth Token and Clyde stepped forward, silently offering their help, in which Kenny gladly took.

It took them a while to carry the tank full of water but they did it. They carefully set the tank down on the pier deck and Kenny wiped his forehead, then gave his thanks  to Token and Clyde, who only nodded. "Sorry Kenny, you're on your own from here.'' Token said and then went back on the ship, going deep inside her depths, leaving Kenny all alone with Clyde. They stood there for a good long while, watching the waters. Kenny couldn't help but find the sight amazing, The moon glistering on the water. Kenny looked at Clyde though the corner of his eyes and said "You can come with us-be part of my crew.'' Clyde smiled softly. "Now Now Kenny, One would think you were flirting," He replied, like he did every time Kenny offered a place among his crew. But this time he added something else, something he had never said before. "You know, this is my family. Sure Eric's a asshole-and who gives a shit? He offered me a spot among his crew even when you, of all people, turned me away. Besides...Token's here. I can't leave him.'' He looked at the blond, Then bowed his head. "Good bye Kenny, Next time I see you Let's hope I won't have to kill you.'' And so Clyde left, leaving Kenny all by himself with the half fish. "So long You crybaby.'' Kenny said out loud. He looked back out at the water and sighed. Then he looked at the tank, at the merman and felt pity. This...Monster was at the mercy of Eric Cartman- some one Who didn't even know the word- and yet he was still alive. He was uninjured... Minus the huge wound in it's tail. Kenny walked over to it, He was in daze. His hands roamed across the tank until they found the top, where they untied to ropes and Started to open the tank. Kenny wasn't in control of his body anymore- some one else was.  And so the game began. Fate was tied and destiny changed. And so the game began.

And so when the tank was open he sprayed water. The human Jumped back, drenched. He quickly tried to get out of this strange box but he couldn't. what stopped was not the height, nor that the water below seemed so far, but the shooting pain in his tail. He quietly died. He quietly felt the life leave him, began to saw black and he died. The merman didn't even know he screamed, a shrill Sound that cracked windows that were a mile away. The human covered his ears and kicked the tank, And so the merman went quiet, not of his choice. He didn't trust this human- even if he did save him from the other human. He sank back as the human neared him, he hissed until the human put his hands up, then quickly pushed the tank on it's side, the merman fell and he grabbed at nothing. As soon as he hit the water he tried to swim, But only sank. His tail seemed to be ruined, He was ruined. And so he sank, Down and Down. He knew he was dead, what good is a merman who couldn't even swim? He was dead- so so dead. He started to panic, then he couldn't breath. His eyes went dim and He hit the bottom, not that deep...not that safe either. He stared up at the water surface. Why him? What did he do to deserve this? He closed his eyes and felt something grab him. He started to struggle, If he was going to die better be that way if he struggled..try to live as long as he could. And so the game began, Fate was tied And The future was shattered and rebuild.

Was he dead? Did he finally give up and let go? He felt a cold breeze on him, He could hear sounds, felt arms around him...Not the arms of death...they were to warm for that. He wasn't dead and yer he didn't open his eyes. Then he felt a pair of lip on his own, His eyes shot open but he saw nothing. Just whiteness.  And so he started to struggle. He didn't move though, Something was on him, pinning him down. He felt something enter his mouth and go down his throat. Then he felt pressure on his chest. It happened over and over again until he finally got his arm free and he hit something fleshy and the weight vanished. His vision came back and he noticed he was on a ship... was it a ship of death? Oh wait..he wasn't dead yet. He didn't move, just kept staring up at the other level of space, full of blue and white. How strange....where he was from it was always blue. He heard coughing and Still he didn't move, He just closed his eyes again. "Holy Victoria! He isn't dead! Good Job Kyle!'' Some one said... He felt some one poke his tail. His eyes shot open and next thing he knew he Was sitting upright. His eyes traveled around  and landed on a boy wearing a green thing on his head. He hissed and heard laughter. "Captain-I think you better step in before he kill someone!'' His eyes shot to a boy with a sword. Who was this captain..? Was he a god of some sort? Some one walked forward- it was the man from before, the only that saved him. He made his way to him and crouched, his eyes staring deep into His. Why was he here? Where was he? "Hi...I'm Kenny- you okay?'' Captain asked, he shook his head. " _Let me go. I need to go...Don't let me stay here._ " he thought. He opened his mouth and spat in the man face, then pulled himself backwards until he hit something. He noticed red, It was a pretty color. Not like his hair, he reached out and touched it. It was warm and sticky and painted his hand. It seemed to be coming from his tail, but that wasn't right. His tail as hurt, Pain spreading from his fin to his waist. He touched his tail and screamed. The people covered their eyes and yelled. "Hey! Hey! Calm down! Kyle help here!?'' The Captain...Kenny...yelled. Kyle, the boy with green on his head stepped forward and He yelled, trying to get away but something was blocking his way. He felt a thing on his arm and he looked at it, it seemed to be hand, he trailed the hand to a arm, which lead to a boy with back hair. "Hey..Your safe now...I'm Ike.'' The boy smiled and He slapped his hand away. Humans touching him...that wasn't right. He should't be touched. "Your okay now...Don't worry.'' Kenny said and he looked at him. "What's your name?'' He asked. And so fate was tied, Destiny was changed.

"Pete.'' He managed to get out, The pain was to much. He remembered something going though his tail right after he..Bit that man's arm. The humans shared a look and Pete knew he was going to die. "If you don't mind Pete Your going to be sailing with us for a while.'' Kyle said and fixed the green thing. Pete felt panic shoot though him. 

'No- Take me back! You take me back right now you stupid pathetic Assholes!'' He said, the humans stayed still, the blond one was hiding behind a boy clad in blue.

"I said take me back!'' He demanded, Trying not to scream from the pain. His tail seemed to be painting the deck red, He grew woozy and Leaned to the right.

"Fine, Just stay for a little while as your tail heals. We can let you go after wards.'' The captain said, no..He lied.

"Liar...." Pete managed to say before he Hit the deck and closed his eyes. 

And so Fate was tied, Destiny changed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
